


Happy New Year

by becchan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff ish, M/M, NYE - Freeform, New Year's Eve, and like a slight reference to fucking, but thats all, theres kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becchan/pseuds/becchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a new year's party and they kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

Mathias had his hands around Lukas waist and Lukas had his hands looped around Mathias’ neck. The music was loud and the room was dim. People all around them were either too drunk to pay attention or too occupied with their own lives to notice anyone else. There was laughter and smiles and hugs and kisses. Good will to all. Mathias pressed his forehead against Lukas’ and closed his eyes taking in a deep breath.

“I really, really, really love you”, he whispered and opened his eyes to look at Lukas. Mathias was smiling his widest smile that reached his eyes and even Lukas had a small grin on his face. The shorted pulled his hands lower so that Mathias had to bend forward a bit and kissed him long and sweet. Both of their breaths tasted a little bit of booze, not that they had been really drinking. Liquor kind of sugar-ness and the smell of fruits. Their lips soft and oh so familiar pressing together. They didn’t really press it further enjoying the mere presence of the other so close.

“I love you too”, Lukas muttered against his lips breaking the kiss. They stayed like that for another minute sharing air and feeling like bursting from happiness. Mathias even chuckled a little wrapping his hands a bit tighter around the love of his life.

“Ten!” started the countdown, people all around shouting.

Mathias took a deep breath.

“Nine!”

Lukas smiled a bit wider.

“Eight!”

Their eyes locked together.

“Seven!”

Mathias whispered something that got lost in the noise.

“Six!”

Lukas tilted his head a little.

“Five!”

Mathias picked Lukas up.

“Four!”

Lukas wrapped his legs around Mathias.

“Three!”

Both of them shut their eyes.

“Two!”

Lukas leaned to cup Mathias’ chin with his other hand the other wandering into the spiky hair.

“One!”

They kissed now deeper than the last time. First in an innocent, clean way –

“Happy new year!”

\- but soon there were tongues and teeth. Lukas bit down Mathias’ lower lip lightly drawing a moan from the other. Mathias took a few careful steps and soon Lukas felt the wall on his back. No longer needing to try and balance them he wrapped his legs tighter around Mathias almost crushing his sides and placed both his hands on the sides of Mathias’ head. Out of breath they had to pull back and just looked at each other in the eyes for a while.

“There are vacant bedrooms upstairs, you know”


End file.
